


S3 E1: Seeing Red

by DamiPhantom



Series: Spider-man Homecoming: The TV Series [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Drug Dealing, Friendship, Gangs, Gen, Guilt, Mobsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Red, Trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamiPhantom/pseuds/DamiPhantom
Summary: S3 E1: Seeing RedIn the season 3 premiere, Peter teams up with two familiar faces in order to bust a huge drug-ring heading for New York; Peter tries to make amends with an old friend.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“Wow...that’s actually some sound advice Wade,” Peter turned his attention to face Wade, only to find said merc reading something resembling a... script?! “ Wait—were you reading that this whole?!”“Of course I am, how else am I supposed to know my lines for the episode-chapter-thingy. Oh, you’ll be glad to know that there’s a happy endi—”“Why do I even listen to you?” Peter sighed as he shook his head.





	S3 E1: Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I characterize Matt Murdock aka DareDevil well. I did a lot of research him before-hand. His Radar sense is an interesting yet confusing concept. Sort of reminds me of Toph's earthbending from ATLA.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location:** A bit outside of NY, Jersey City’s NJ Path Railway

**Time:** 8:35pm

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The skyline was fading to dark blue-purple as a figure dressed in all red successfully mask himself in the bushes near the Jersey City train tracks. That figure in question is one of New York’s finest superheroes, DareDevil, who is pressing his palm to feel the vibrations of any persons and trains coming by.

“Oh you’re here to —” Peter, as Spider-man, was upside-down hanging, zipped down to DareDevil upon seeing him behind the bushes. He didn’t get much out, as his Spidey-sense did warn him against zipping down in the first place, but he ignored it. Soonafter, he completely regret doing so as DareDevil held him in a choke-hold out of reflex. “Uncle, dude, uncle,” Peter wheezed as he tapped out on DareDevil’s arm. DareDevil release Peter, who took off his mask to get some more air.

“Kid, you know better than to not sneak up on me,” DareDevil went back to surveying the ground vibrations. “Aren’t you a long ways from home.”

“Sorry ( _ wheeze _ ) I forgot ( _ wheeze _ ) my bad.” Peter pulled his mask back down. “The same could be said about you.” Peter parrots.

“Well if I knew any better, I’d say we’re here for the same thing. Underground work is a bit far from your typical friendly neighborhood jobs.” DareDevil still hasn’t face Peter’s direction. “Who told you about this?”

“Well...I… you see...” Peter thought back to what happened earlier.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_3 hours ago_ **

Peter, as Spider-man, was surveying the neighborhood, as usual, when a familiar figure called out to him near the back alley.  _ This could be a trap. _ Peter got his web grenades ready just in case as he swung into the alley way. 

“Took you long enough, man,” says the man, the same one who told him about Toomes’ location.

“Oh it's you.” Peter was surprised by the reunion. “Hey, uh...thanks a lot for your help back then.”

“Yeah—no, I still didn’t forget that whole sticking me to my car. I was in the parking lot for like 2 hours. Don’t get me started about the ice cream dude, had it dripping all over my back-seat. I had to throw it away perfectly good—,” 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, sorry. I swear I didn’t mean it. I was in a rush back then but I’m here now.”

“Yeah, I heard what happened at the Ferry.”

“Oh, you did?” It wasn’t Peter’s brightest moment as Spider-man, far from it. He didn’t want to think about how he endangered people’s lives and having Mr. Stark correct his stupid mistake, which in-turn led to his suit being taken away.

“You still there man?”

“Huh?—Y-yeah, yeah. What were you saying?”

“I said I also heard you took out Toomes too. It seems like you got better at this thing.” Mr. Criminal praised nonchalantly, Peter couldn’t help but smile under his mask.

“Yeah, I have.”

“Cool, cool.” Mr. Criminal continued on. It was kinda quiet soon after, since none of them said anything afterwards.

“So...um...uh, I know you’re the type that really don’t call out to superheroes for little reunions,” Peter can just feel the awkwardness and was trying to leave as fast as he could. “So unless there’s something else, it was nice seeing again Mr. Criminal.” Peter was about to swing out until the man call out to him again.

“There is something else and I’m not a criminal no more.”

“Oh, well this is kind of awkward, I don’t know what to call you anymore,”

“Name’s Aaron, but I'm not giving you my last name in case you’d gone turn in me someday,”

“Noted, noted, so what’s the something else?”

“Before I left, I heard something about a shipment order on a new drug hitting the streets of Queens,”

“Wait—what? New drug, from where?”

“Never seen him, but I heard he operates at the top of all the crime-rings here in New York. Goes by KingPin.”

“KingPin?”  _ Who is that? _

“Yeah, heard he gone send trains full of them from downtown Jersey City, through the New York-New Jersey train pathway. From there on, the trains are gonna hit Queens and all the other boroughs in New York City.”

“All over New York?!”

“Yeah, it's gone happen tonight, around 9:30ish.”

“Anything else?”

“Nah, just keep doing what you’re doing. I don’t want my nephew or any of these kids exposed to that kind of stuff.”

“I promise I won’t let that happen.”

“Good, now you didn’t get any of that from me.” With that Aaron walk away.

“Thank you again, Mr. Aaron.”

“Just Aaron man.” Aaron chuckled as he waved without turning around. Peter stared at Aaron retreating form until he disappeared from view.

“People really can change, huh, Karen?” Peter smiled before launching a web off.

“ _ Its takes a lot of hard work Peter, but in the end, everyone is capable of doing so, only few actually put in the effort, _ ” Karen kindly answers back.

“Yeah, that's what I thought too.”

( **End of Flashback** )

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I got my sources.” Peter answer as he crossed his arms around his chest.

“Well, kid, I got it covered, you can head back before your curfew.” DareDevil retaliated.  _ Is he still mad at me?  _ Peter shook his head at the thought. Tonight’s isn’t about the stupid drama between him and DareDevil, its about protecting Queens and the rest of New York from this new drug.

“Jokes on you, it's a Friday night, so curfew doesn’t hit till 12am, and secondly, I got it covered too,”

“Kid, I’m not joking aroun—,” DareDevil _ radar sense _ picked up another presence incoming and quickly assumed a combat stance. Peter, confused at the sudden movement done by DareDevil, sprung out a web grenade in the direction the footsteps were coming from out of reflex.

“Peace, I come in Peace!” A familiar voice called out as Peter and DareDevil inched closer to the voice in question. 

_ That’s why my Spidey-senses didn’t warn me. _ Peter groaned at the sight of the familiar...ally? Wade, or Deadpool as he kept insisting Peter to call him by, was stuck to a tree and waving a white flag.  _ Is that under-wear he attached to a stick? _

“Oh lord, what is he doing here?” DareDevil pressed his fingers against the side of his own temple in an exhausted manner.

“Nice to see you too, Dairy.” Peter climb to where Wade was and put the dissolver solution around him. “But I’m here for more important matters, too, you know,”

“Wait, you’re here to stop the drug cartels too?” Peter questioned, since this isn’t the usual line of work Wade soughts after.

“Of course not  _ Itsy-Bitsy _ , I got a hit for KingPinHead, but seeing how you two are here, neither of you would let because of morals _blah, blah, blah_. So I’m here to bring the comedic relief to our little threesome crossover, it's not Team Red without Deady,” Wade leap off the tree.

“Wait—what? Team Red? Crossover?” Peter could hardly understand 90% of what Wade says.

“Yeah  _ baby boy _ , I’m here because of the chapter title, ‘ _ Seeing Red _ ’, that’s why ol’ Punisher got swap out for me because I’ve never fought Daddy Warbucks in my comics. Anyways, who need him. Me, and Dairy are here for you. But now that I think about it, it's not really a crossover since I’m still not integrated into the MCU and Dairy’s show got cancelled like a year ago. Also don’t you find it weird that when shows have crossover episodes, it's usually counted in one of the series episode counts but not the others’—”

“You know what, forget I ever asked,” Peter has to remember to take what Wade says with a grain of salt.  _ Why do I even listen when he speaks?  _ DareDevil sighed before speaking up.

“You both need to leave, like I said, I got this covered.” DareDevil announced.

“Okay, I got this covered too—I mean it doesn’t matter who got here first cause I’m not going anywhere. We could just work together,” Peter snarked back.

“Oh, I’m with him,” Wade quipped as he put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I literally had to walk here, Dopinder’s cab had a little fender-bender this morning, not that it was my fault or anything.” Peter shrugged of Wade’s hand in annoyance.

“Look kid, I’m not speaking for the other guy, since I know he could handle himself, but a team up with you is a bit out of your run of the mill purse-snatchers. These are drug-cartels, the people guarding these shipment will kill without second-thought.”

“I can handle it.”

You say that now, but I’m a bit different than  _ Daddy Stark _ ,” DareDevil smirked, making Peter frown, “I’m not stopping the mission for every little bo-bo you get.” 

“You won’t need to cause I don’t need his or your help. I’m here to keep my promise on defending Queens,” Peter countered.

“Oh no, mommy and daddy are fighting again,” Deadpool whispered, Peter rolled his eyes as step up closer to DareDevil, it was like a challenge of pride, and he wasn’t willing to lose. After, a tense minute, Daredevil finally spoke up again.

“The trains will be due for arrival at this stop at around an hour, 9:25 approximately. You two keep hidden and scout the surrounding area until I get back.” DareDevil walked away afterwards.

“Where are you going?” Peter asked as he sought out DareDevil’s retreating form.   
  


“I’ll be busy reworking my original plan since there’s more  _ people _ to be accounted for,”

“Okay, sure, I get that, but shouldn’t we be coming up with the plan together, we're a team afteral—” Peter was cut off.

“I’m gonna have to stop you right there, kid. First rule when working with me, no questioning my orders.” 

“Who died and put you in charge. There’s no ‘i’ in team,” Wade countered.

“Well I’m not taking orders from a kid or a psycho,” DareDevil fire-back.

“Hey—fair point, for me, I’m not speaking for everyone else,” Wade tried to clear up.

“This isn’t fair. My age has nothing to do with strategizing a plan,” Peter complained.

“But it sure did when you lied to me, which in-turn means you can’t be trusted,” DareDevil recalled, Peter just wanted the world to swallow him whole. He didn’t want to think about the past right now. “It’s either this way or no to the whole team-up.” Peter bit his tongue in response.  _ This isn’t about me, this is for Queens.  _ “Good, now stay hidden like I said, I won’t take too long.” With that DareDevil walked off, away from the group.

“Wowzers, what was that all about? The tension could have been cut with a katana. You alright  _ kiddo _ ?” Wade tried to be sympathetic and Peter really appreciate the effort.

“I’m sick of everyone treating me like some kid, is that too much to ask for?” Peter groaned as he sat down on a log turn to its side, and yanks off his mask in frustration.

“What do you mean  _ Charlotte _ , not everyone treat you that way.” Wade sat down right beside Peter.

“Wade, you literally called me kiddo like not even a second ago.”

“Point taken, but what was all the tea from before? DareDevil acted like a real female dog to you.” Peter gave Wade a very dry look in-response. “Look, because of this little crossover, I can’t be dropping f-bombs or any type of bombs. You’re PG-13 and I’m rated-R, we could never be together....for a movie. The writers would have to either make me a saint or make you curse like a sailor. But anyways, what’s going on?” Wade rambled on but somehow got back to the situation in question.

“Well, you see...w-when I first met DareDevil, I...um...found out he was blind by accident and I had my voice modifier on and he thought I was an adult. And so long story short, I kept the facade that I was until he found out. And after that, we haven’t spoken since then.” Peter recalled somberly as he directed his gaze to the ground.

“Oh that isn’t like you Spidey.”

“I know, I know, what I did was stupid! It's just that...before he found out, he treated me like his equal, like I wasn’t some kid wearing a mask. Mr. Starks is cool and all, but he still monitor my every move and shows up to my missions.”

“Well isn't that a good thing?”

“Yeah of course it is, but I don’t need all that protection—”

“That's what he said,” Wade chuckled but soon stop after Peter gave him a much deserved glare. “But go on, I’m listening.”

“I know I’m still growing, but I don’t need to be babied. I go to therapy daily, I faced things people older than me will never understand or even encounter.” Peter emphasised.

“Okay, I get that, but did you ever tell Dairy this?”

“Like I said, he hasn’t given me the time of day since. God, why am I so stupid?!” Peter huffed as he rested his hands on his face.

“You’re not stupid, I am. And making mistakes is normal for anyone at your age. You should try telling him this.”

“But that won’t change anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“If he, for some reason, forgive me, that won’t stop him from treating like a kid.”

“Looky here Pete—”

“No names on the field Wade.”   
  
“Funny. Okay, looky here, Spider-man, I had a fair share of doubters and under-estimators and you know what I did to them?”

“Well seeing how you’re a mercenary…”   
  
“Okay other than shooting their a-words with a shiny bullet, I try my bestest at proving them wrong. You see, I find that there is no other senation, minus a few discussed in sex-ed, that comes close to seeing the looks on their faces when you show them up.”

“Wow...that’s actually some sound advice Wade,” Peter turned his attention to face Wade, only to find said merc reading something resembling a... _ script?! “ _ Wait—were you reading that this whole?”

“Of course I am, how else am I supposed to know my lines for the chapter. Oh, you’ll be glad to know that there’s a happy endi—”

“Why do I even listen to you.” Peter sighed as he shook his head. “More or less, I’m gonna show DareDevil I’m not just some kid.

“But you technically you are—”

“Wade, I’m almost 16 and you’re literally not helpi—”

“ _Shush, shush_ , don’t tell me how old you are, we gotta be like Ladybug and Chat-Noir and keep our identities a secret to protect each other.” Peter eyebrows raised in confusion. “What it's a really addictive show, much like the drugs we’re trying to get a hold of. You see, it's about a girl name Marinette who has a crush on a boy name Adrien, but the boy in question has a crush on Marinette’s superhero alias, Ladybug and—” Wade continue on and on as Peter sighed in exasperation.   
  
_ This is gonna be a long night. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be about 3 chapters in total. How do guys feel about the team-up. I really like their dynamics. The funniest character to write is Wade, its too fun.


End file.
